


it only takes a gentle fist

by felinedetached



Series: the Rebel ‘verse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Tenten (Naruto), BAMF all the girls tbqh, F/F, HINATA/TENTEN IS ALREADY A TAG? GODDAMN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Tenten never expected to have her teammate's cousin come to her and ask for weapons training. She hadn't expected Sakura either, honestly; but with Sakura training so much with Gai and Lee, it was really only a matter of time.Whereas the only link Tenten has to Hyuga Hinata is her cousin; and reports say they don't even really get along. So whem the Hyuga walks up to her, fingers tangling together in a sign of hesitance that could get herkilled- who let this girl be a kunoichi without proper training? - and says, "Uhm, Tenten-san! Would you mind training me?" she is utterly unprepared.But she looks at this girl, at a teenager only a year younger than herself; a girl who has such a terrible problem with her confidence and thinksI can't let her leave the village like this.In which a girl becomes an assassin, with amore thanfriend to help her along the way.





	it only takes a gentle fist

Tenten never expected to have her teammate's cousin come to her and ask for weapons training. She hadn't expected Sakura either, honestly; but with Sakura training so much with Gai and Lee, it was really only a matter of time.

 

Whereas the only link Tenten has to Hyuga Hinata is her cousin; and reports say they don't even really get along. So when the Hyuga walks up to her, fingers tangling together in a sign of hesitance that could get her  _killed -_  who let this girl be a kunoichi without proper training? - and says, "Uhm, Tenten-san! Would you mind training me?" she is utterly unprepared.

 

But she looks at this girl, at a teenager only a year younger than herself; a girl who has  _such_  a terrible problem with her confidence and thinks  _I can't let her leave the village like this_.

 

"Of course I'll teach you!" She beams, ignores Neji's glare as it drills into her back; and continues. "We usually meet here pretty early, so if you get permission from your Sensei we could train together in the mornings?"

 

"Okay!" Hinata squeaks, and she's  _obviously_  excited; unpracticed at hiding her emotions the way she'll have to in the field. This girl is a mess, and Tenten's going to fix it.

 

* * *

 

Tenten takes this stammering girl and puts a kunai in her hand; and watches as she hits the targets dead centre each time. Her aim is not a problem; it's her  _confidence_  and her Hyuga reliance on the Gentle Fist. She watches this girl and thinks with a grim sort of determination,  _I'll beat it out of her if I have to_.

 

(She can't watch Hyuga Hinata die. She may only be a year younger than Tenten herself, but she  _seems_  younger, seems far too young to be let into this harsh, cutthroat world.)

 

So she continues to train her, watches as Gai and Lee teach her other taijutsu stances; as Neji teaches her the Gentle Fist and frowns with every new thing he learns about his clan's heiress. She hears of Hinata learning Genjutsu from Kurenai, pesters Sakura until she agrees to teach her some water techniques that she passes on to Hinata. Tenten watches this girl flower under teaching from multiple people and smiles, soft because she will still worry but she can think  _Hinata is stronger, now_  and perhaps not worry as much.

 

* * *

 

When Hinata comes to her, shaking once again, and says "I killed someone", Tenten's smile is sad. She knew it would come - Hyuga, Inuzaka and Aburame teams are tracking and assassination teams; their combined techniques perfect for locating and taking down targets.

 

"Do you want me to teach you how to use senbon?" she asks, and Hinata looks up at her with wide, pale eyes, and nods.

 

"Please," she says. Tenten nods back.

 

* * *

 

She takes her student - and isn't that a trip; a student and she's still a  _genin;_ regardless of the fact that she'll likely be a Chunin by the next exams - to the training grounds, coaches her on the best way to hold and throw the silvery needles. Tenten tells her about how they're good for poisons, how her bloodline will be brilliant in conjunction with the needles.

 

"Aim for chakra points and other pressure points," she says, once Hinata starts hitting everything asked, "You could shut down parts of the body, or knock them unconscious and poison them all in one hit."

 

Hinata's eyes stare up at her, pale and gorgeous - and  _what the fuck, Tenten_  - and Tenten smiles back at her, reassuring. "You'll do great," she says, gentle, "I believe in you."

 

* * *

 

Tenten sees her in the chunin exams, bounces over with a smile and her heart in her throat.

 

"Hinata!" she says, bright and cheerful, careful not to let anything  _else_  through, "I didn't know you were taking the chunin exams too! That's awesome!"

  
  
"Tenten-san!" Hinata says, spinning and smiling right back. She doesn't stutter anymore, but Tenten  _still_  can't get her to drop the honorific. It's a work in progress, she supposes. "Yeah!" Hinata continues, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

 

Kiba snorts; light and teasing, and mutters, "Or you were too nervous to tell her." Hinata squeaks, and Tenten laughs softly. 

 

"Good luck guys!" she says, turning away at Neji's shout of her name - and Neji  _shouting_ , that's something she'll never forget - "I'll be rooting for you!"

 

"You too!" Hinata calls after her, and Tenten waves in acknowledgement.

 

"Your love for Hinata-chan is most youthful!" Lee says, when she gets back to her team; and she socks him, bright red.

 

"Shut up."

 

* * *

 

All six of them return as Chunin. Tenten high fives Kiba, smiles at Shino and sweeps Hinata into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

 

* * *

  

> _“Congrats!” Hinata says, from her other side, “I’m glad you found someone.” Her face is red and Sakura smirks, leaning in._
> 
> _“What, there someone you like, Hinata-chan?”_
> 
> _“Uhm!” she squeaks and Sakura laughs, bright and loud and **happy**._
> 
> _“You don’t have to tell me.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Ah,” Hinata says._

 

* * *

 

Later, with Sakura already a Jounin, already dating Ino - and  _honestly_ , they should have been together  _forever_  ago - Hinata comes to her with a bouquet of flowers and kunai, and asks her out. Tenten smiles, laughs with tears in her eyes as she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I.... also wrote this entire thing in 4thewords. But yeah, I realised there are gaps in the Rebel 'verse, and went HEY why don't I fill them! So, rarepair hell! Ft the girls, because I love them.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/) and come join the [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/J55gftf)!


End file.
